teheyepatchssimvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah Young
Noah Young was a contestant on Simvivor: Philippines where he finished in 5th place respectively. Noah is best known for his level-headed gameplay and his love and devotion to his wife Bree. Noah would return for Simvivor: Seychelles as a member of the favorites tribe otherwise known as Mahe where he tied with fellow contestant Sakyua Kimoto as the Runner-Up. Simvivor: Philippines Noah began Simvivor: Philippines as a member of the Malakas tribe. Noah quickly fromed a tight bond with contestant Denise Lovejoy. Young and Lovejoy then formed a final 4 alliance with Cassandra Dupree and Ty Murdoch and later a second final 4 deal with Mercedes Sanchez and Cesar Sarmiento. Noah and his alliances would help eliminate the other members of the Malakas tribe, that being Jack and Marie. After Ashley Pawani was voted off at the merge Noah & Denise turned on Cassandra and Ty by voting with everyone else to eliminate Ty Murdoch making him the first member of the jury. Noah's alliance would then experience it's own splintering when Cassandra Dupree voted with the ex-Kalahatis to eliminate Denise. Noah's allies Cesar and Mercedes would then betray him by teaming up with Michelle, Simon, and Adrian. Noah befriended his ex-tribsemate Cassandra, but it proved to be privelous when she was voted out on Day 30. Noah managed to slip through the cracks when Michelle Bangar turned on her ally and friend Adrian Haynor. On Day 36 Noah tried to convince his old allies Cesar and Mercedes to realign with him and eliminate Michelle, and while his persuasion was successful with Cesar, he failed to convince Mercedes and he was voted out on Day 36, making him the 5th member of the jury. Noah would vote for Michelle Bangar to win the game, after saying numerous times throughout the game that she was the best player left and needed to be eliminated. Simvivor: Seychelles Noah returned for a second time in Simvivor: Seychelles as a member of the Mahe tribe. Noah quickly formed an alliance with two of his friends and former castmates from Simvivor: Philippines Michelle Bangar Sekibo and Adrian Haynor. Although Noah did not think his alliance with Michelle was completly trustworthy he stuck by her when she was voted out on Day 6. Noah and Adrian remained on the outs of the Mahe tribe until unbeknownst to them their tribemates Beverly Keshava and Anson Koehler would vote with them to eliminate Kayla Freeman, for their own personal benefit. In Episode 4 a tribal swap mixed up the teams, both Noah and his ally Adrian switched to the La Digue tribe along with Soleil Zavetra-Clein, Beverly Keshava, Kristina Grunwald, Gem Albertis, and JC Moriarti. The first signs of friction between Noah and Adrian arose here when Noah wanted to align with the women of La Digue, while Adrian thought it would be more beneficial to align with Gem and JC. On Day 12 Adrian reluctantly agreed to vote with Noah, Kristina, Beverly, and Soleil to eliminate Gem, but when Gem played the hidden immunity idol for himself it was Soleil who was eliminated. After the hidden immunity idol was played by Gem the gravity of the decision of whether to align with Gem increased. Though they did not encounter another tribal council until the merge this decision caused an increased amount of tension. At the merge Noah betrayed his friend Adrian and formed a brand new alliance with Beverly, Anson, Kristina, Soleil, and Cassandra. The solid 6 person alliance agreed to eliminate Adrian since he was the biggest threat. Noah warned his friend before tribal council about the decision he had to make. Adrian would vote alongside his alliance for the next to tribal councils eliminating Joanna Maycroft and Gem Albertis, the members of the opposing alliance. During this time Noah formed a final two alliance with fellow Philippines contestant Cassandra Dupree. The two decided that in order to make it to the end they would have to overthrow the power couple in the game, Bevson (Beverly & Anson). Cassandra formed an alliance with JC Moriarti and Sakyua Kimoto and together they overthrew the majority alliance blindsiding Beverly Keshava. Noah, Cassandra, and Sakyua would then turn on JC because of his physical strength and friendship with several jury members on Day 33. Noah, Cassandra, and Sakyua would then eliminate both Anson Koehler and Kristina Grunwald in the next two respective tribal councils. At the Final Tribal Council Noah was criticized for playing "too safe of a game" although his friend Adrian Haynor, and a bitter Anson Koehler would both cast votes for him to win, making him tied with Sakyua Kimoto for the title Runner Up, only losing to his friend and ally from Simvivor: Philippines Cassandra Dupree. Voting History Trivia *Noah is the first person to tie another contestant for the title of Runner-Up *Noah is the first person to have another contestant play a hidden immunity idol to save him, instead of herself. (The person who played the idol was Cassandra Dupree) *Noah is the only returning player who was neither voted out or won. *Noah is so far the only known creator of the merged tribe name in teheyepatch's Simvivor series *Noah currently has the best rank of any returning player, making it to the Final 5 twice.